This invention relates generally to puzzle toys and more specifically to a three-dimensional puzzle wherein an array of rotatable discs are arranged in an overlapping and rotatably interlocking fashion along a base member with some of the discs being notched so that when the discs have been properly aligned or arranged, the notches on the discs form a passageway or portal through which generally X-shaped forms or xe2x80x9cbirdsxe2x80x9d may be removed from, or received by, the base member. The design and construction of the present invention requires a player to work through the puzzle twice in order to xe2x80x9cswap the birdsxe2x80x9d and thereby solve the puzzle. The invention provides entertainment for both adults and children and requires the use of motor skills and spatial relationship recognition skills to successfully solve the puzzle. The puzzle has features which provide a moderate challenge to most adults and will, of course, provide a more difficult challenge to children still developing their motor and spatial relationship recognition skills.
Three dimensional prior art puzzles utilizing rotatable discs or disc-like objects are not new. However, the object or goal of most prior art puzzles that utilize rotatable discs is to use the discs to move various puzzle pieces, generally flat parabolic-shaped objects, around or through a puzzle board. Another prior art device allows the discs themselves be manipulated and moved with respect to each other along a track or slot, the object or goal of the puzzle being to unlock and laterally remove or disengage the discs from the puzzle base. The puzzle pieces designed for these prior art devices also generally tend to be identical or substantially similar thereby requiring little, if any, spatial relationship recognition skills in order to solve the puzzle. Examples of these prior art devices can be found in the disclosures contained in U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,225 to Pszotka, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,215 to Keister and U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,194 to Pierson. The goal or object of the present invention is to solve the puzzle by sequentially rotating or manipulating interlocking disc members so as to orient notched areas along the circumference of a number of the discs in order to remove and thereafter swap play pieces being held in a recess or repository within the puzzle base member.
Accordingly, in view of the foregoing, it is a primary object of this invention to provide a new, entertaining and challenging puzzle apparatus requiring the player to utilize both motor and spatial relationship recognition skills in order to work through and effectively solve the puzzle.
According to an embodiment of the invention, a three-dimensional puzzle apparatus comprises a support or base member having an array of ten or more rotatable discs. The support or base member also has two or more recessed or countersunk repositories shaped for receiving removable, generally X-shaped, forms or xe2x80x9cbirdsxe2x80x9d. The xe2x80x9cbirdsxe2x80x9d are situated along the base member beneath the rotatable discs and have removal pegs attached thereto in order to facilitate the removal or replacement of the xe2x80x9cbirdsxe2x80x9d during the puzzle solving process. Each of the rotatable discs have one or more concave sections removed from its perimeter and the discs are positioned along one side of the support or base member in such a manner that, were it not for the removal of the concave sections, the discs would tend to radially overlap each other. The discs are designed to xe2x80x9cmatexe2x80x9d or rotatably interlock in such a fashion that no more than two of the discs are allowed to rotate at any given time. In addition to the concave sections, eight of the discs (two sets of four contiguous discs) also have a notched area along each disc""s perimeter. When each set of four discs are properly arranged through a series of rotations or manipulations, the notched areas along the perimeter of the discs align to create a portal or passageway in the shape of the X-shaped form at the location of each of the recessed or countersunk repositories of the support member. In accordance with the inventor""s design, it is not possible for both sets of notched discs to be rotated or manipulated so as to expose more than one X-shaped form at any one time. The removable X-shaped forms are slightly asymmetrical with respect to each other and are received into the repositories of the base member as mirror images of each other. The puzzle is solved by the manipulation or rotation of the discs so as to allow the removal of the X-shaped forms from the support member, one by one. Each form must then be rotated or flipped and returned to an accommodating repository in order to complete the puzzle. Because the forms are slightly asymmetrical with respect to each other, and because the repositories are mirror images of each other, the forms must not only be rotated or flipped, but must also be swapped in order to be reinserted or placed back into the repositories of the base member and thereby successfully complete the puzzle.
It is an overall objective of the present invention to provide an enticing, compelling and entertaining game which can be played by adults and children alike and which provides varying degrees of challenge depending on the player""s motor and spatial relationship recognition skills.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an excellent means of passing time for both children and adults while providing a tool for learning, developing and practicing desirable skills.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a three dimensional rotating disc puzzle wherein the puzzle solver is required to recognize certain constraints in moving or manipulating contiguous discs and to recognize the series of steps necessary to remove those constraints and thereby successfully solve the puzzle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a three dimensional rotating disc puzzle wherein the disc arrangement requires the puzzle solver to work through a sequence of moves twice in order to solve the puzzle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a three dimensional rotating disc puzzle wherein the solver must be able to visualize certain moves before being able to execute them.
It is a further object of the present invention to require the puzzle solver to look forward and to work backwards in order to identify the proper arrangement of the discs and the sequence of moves necessary to achieve the proper arrangement and thereby solve the puzzle.
An advantage of the present invention is the provision of an instructive, challenging and entertaining game which is very simple and economical to construct.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the game is intriguing, yet simple, thereby creating a tendency in players to want to play the game over and over thereby occupying and entertaining the player for extended periods of time.